No Rest for the Wicked
by blood red night
Summary: Eight years have passed since the night Sarah ran the labyrinth. Time has helped her forget what happened and she has moved on with her life, but has Jareth? Something happens that marks the last straw, and The king plots his revenge for her mockery, and swears he will have her as his own. T for now, may bump to M in later chapters.


**A/N:** Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a labyrinth fan fiction, and my first attempt in writing a fan fiction in a very long time! I'm really excited to try this out, as I read a LOT of fan fiction and have so many ideas of my own. If you have any suggestions or ideas you think would work in my story feel free to let me hear them, but please try to be gentle with the criticism as this is my first attempt writing in a very long time and I'm bound to be both trying to get used to it and rusty for writing in general. Thanks! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters and I am not getting paid to write this in any way.**

Sarah felt much too over dressed for a evening picnic in the park, but Ben was always coming up with crazy ideas like this. He hadn't given her much to go off of when she had gotten home from work except a note on the counter that told her to get dressed up and that they he had a surprise for her.

She'd always been one to question and argue before agreeing to such requests. After all, she had just gotten home for an 8 hour shift, she was tired. The absolute last thing she wanted was to go have a late night out. But in the end, curiosity got the better of her and she ended up following the vague notes instructions in the end. She got dressed up in nice deep red cocktail dress, and quickly pinned up her long dark hair before applying small dabs of makeup and meeting her boyfriend downstairs.

They had been together for over a year, and had been living together for half of that. She was really happy with him, and had every right to be. He was everything she looked for in a partner. He was handsome and hard working, he kept her guessing and could tolerate her stubborn nature. And more than anything he truly cared about her.

But even though she had a good intuition for such things, as she sat in the middle of the park next to him, talking about the future and enjoying each others company after a very romantic candle lit dinner, she was not expecting what happened next.

One second she was laughing and nibbling on a bread stick, and the next, a beautiful and elegant ring was right in the middle of her view. She heard Ben say something to her but was unable to register it coherently as her mind tried to process what on earth was happening.

When she looked up to ask him to repeat it, he said something that she immediately understood.

"Will you marry me?"

The statement came out in a very nervous, and very shaky tone. While it was obvious that the boy had been practicing this moment over and over in his head for the past week, when the time came all of that practicing didn't do a whole lot to calm his nerves.

Sarah looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes and felt a rush of love and passion wash over her, down to her very soul. There was nothing she had wanted more in her entire life than to spend the rest of it with him. Her Ben, her love, her partner, and now her fiance. Before she had the chance for her mind process her own actions, an excited cry came from her lips and she tackled the poor boy down into the grass, undoubtedly getting stains all over his fine new dress shirt.

She began planting kisses all over his face and neck, too excited to even answer her fiances most important question.

Ben let out a shocked but still nervous chuckle as he endured her most loving bombardment of kisses. "So- is that a yes?" He managed to get out between her most insistent displays of affection.

She finally managed to pull back, now straddling him in the moonlight. She very quickly nodded her head and said. "Yes! Yes, of course I will! I love you so much, Benny!" She exclaimed before leaning down into a much slower and passionate kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around her, forcing their bodies closer. The ring box was still clutched in his left hand as he held her close, kissing her with all of the love and passion he possessed.

After a moment, he used the leverage on her waist to pull her up gently, more of an encouragement for her to do so than actually lifting her himself, and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger while Sarah covered her mouth with her right hand, trying not to cry.

"I've never been so happy." Sarah stated before laying back down on top of him, the couple just enjoying the moment of holding each other in the moonlight.

And it was true, she never HAD been so happy. It was like all of the years she'd spent in fear and confusion after that fateful night in the labyrinth had just been a distant and faded dream. Now, over 8 years later, here she was, 23, and finally engaged to the love of her life. It was as if time had slowly started to give her a sense of normalcy, and she found herself wondering at times if it all had even really happened. Maybe it all WAS just a distant dream.

But as Sarah cuddled up next to Ben, she felt safe. Safer than she'd ever been. Even if it all truly had happened, the goblin king held no power over here now. Not while she was safe in the above ground, and not while all of her loved ones were out of his grasp.

-

Little did Sarah know that time had done very little to ease the troubled thoughts of the defeated goblin king. Jareth was anything if not patient, and he would wait as long as it took for the chance to get his hands on the rotten little girl that had managed to get the better of him.

He was in a very foul mood this evening. While he had usually only checked up on his beloved Sarah every week or so before, ever since she had been living with that "Benjamin", he had been making nightly check ups. Hours and hours he would spend, just gazing into his crystal. Trying to convince himself that things between his dear Sarah and that- that stranger were not truly serious.

But everything he had been trying to convince himself had been shattered in an instant. Jareth was anything but stupid. He knew he had been lying to himself over this. What else was he supposed to do? All of the underground rules restricted him from taking her or bringing her harm without her desire for such. While he had the power to travel back and worth between the above ground and the underground at will, he had no reason to do so while he had no control over Sarah.

" 'You have no power over me!' " Jareth mocked in his best 'feminine' sing-song voice as he tossed the crystal over his shoulder. The goblin king let out a sigh as tried to concoct a plan that would stop this terrible wedding from happening. He lounged over his throne lazily, a leg tossed over one of the arm rests while he propped his head up with his fist on the other.

All around him, goblins fought and wrestled, laughing obnoxiously and gambling. While he normally enjoyed the craziness of his subjects, at the moment he just couldn't tolerate the stupidity.

"GET OUT!" Jareth bellowed, not even bothering to get up out of his chair.

The goblins were at least smart enough to know not to get in the way of a moody king, and within moments the throne room was empty, as all of the goblins scurried to exit the room.

After he was the only one left, Jareth stood up and paced about the room. There had to be a way to resolve all of this. He had tried and tried, but he couldn't let it go. After watching that little display if finally clicked that he never would be able to. He had to have her, and he had to have her all to himself, even if it meant breaking some the rules.

His mind made up, Jareth turned on a dime, with every intention of leaving to devise a plan. Something borderline evil, but effective to get what he wanted. As he was walking through the door, a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

The goblin king turned with a deep sigh, knowing that the person standing in front of him would be the absolute last person he wanted to see.

A very tall, very beautiful woman now stood in the middle of the throne room, her arms crossed disapprovingly. Her hair flowed all the way down to her knees, and was light blonde like Jareths. The features they shared were strikingly similar. She wore a long graceful gown that looked like liquid silver, with an equally long white transparent robe over the top of it.

"Just going out for a stroll." The king replied in a tone that clearly stated for her to mind her own business.

"Do not take me for a fool, brother! I see you sitting there day in and day out, pouting into that ridiculous crystal of yours. Don't you think it's time to let this go?" The fey woman scolded.

"I cannot, Melissa. This love, this jealousy...It threatens to tear me apart." He growled, clutching his chest dramatically.

"If you truly loved her and cared about her, you would want her to be happy! Look at this, what you've become!" Her eyes narrowing, Melissa's tone got much darker as she continued.

"This woman has destroyed you. This kingdom was magnificent when it was left to your rule. You were supposed to have been the greatest king to have ever lived, but our numbers dwindle under the rule of a man who cares more to obsess over the above world than take care of his own subjects. If only father would have chosen G-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her jaw was being held by a firm grip, as she was forced to stare into a very menacing gaze. "Hold your tongue. Blood or not, I am still your king and you will not speak to me in such a manner." He hissed. "Things are about to change. Once Sarah is my queen everything will be back to normal." He said, trying to convince himself of that fact.

"It won't brother. Having her here will not make you happy. Even if you have her, she will never truly be yours." She pleaded. With a look of cold determination, she lifted her hands to cup his face, her palms glowing with a soft yellow light. "I won't let you do this." She stated.

For a moment, Jareths bright blue eyes seemed to soften under the soothing touch of his sister. His mind was slowly starting to ease, but just as quickly as she had touched him with her power, he broke through her spell.

A hand snapped up and caught her wrist as his eyes seemed to burn with anger. "You DARE test your magic against mine?" He spat out harshly. Melissa's facial features turned to panic as his grasp on her wrist tightened to a painful level. "Please, brother, I only want to help you."

"Help me?!" He scoffed at her, turning away, before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. He turned back to face her slowly, his anger now replaced with a wicked grin.

"Then 'help me' you shall. Do a task for me and I will rethink my previously decision to chain you to the bottom of the bog of eternal stench for betraying me."

Melissa bit her lip, still unsure of her brothers radical mood swings. "Even if I help you, there is no way to forcefully bring Sarah here without her free will." She tried to argue, causing a chuckle to escape the king.

"I don't need her free will. I have a way to solve all of my problems at once." He replied, releasing his hold on her wrist, as the tensions faded. A very arrogant smirk formed on his lips as he effortlessly conjured another crystal, peering at his beloved once again.

"Enjoy your night above ground, Sarah. For tomorrow and the for rest of eternity, you will be mine."

A/N: I know the first chapter seems kind of dark, and maybe kind of OOC, but it I have plans for this to get back to the playful and mischievous Jareth that we all know and love. I was trying to paint a picture of what he has turned into after his greatest fall, and in my mind, 8 years without his love has caused him to be bitter.

If you would like to read more, please review! ^/^


End file.
